Connection in the Force: Inevitable Nightmare
by Chattur'gha0312
Summary: Two child prodigies, on a fated encounter, are thrown into Galactic politics as they are trained to become Jedi and learn about how friendship and love will brace them for the inevitable nightmares of the dark side and the Clone Wars.
1. Chapter 1

_**STAR WARS: CONNECTION IN THE FORCE**_

_**BOOK 1: INEVITABLE NIGHTMARE**_

**Chapter One**

Saytani Mayo Sakura was lying on her bed, wondering about a great many things. It was the time of her life, even though she was only 9 years old, was coming to the point where she would think about her future. A long, deep sigh came from her mouth. It was also a time when she was feeling quite depressed about her life. A single tear ran down her face for what seem like an eternity, until it touched and stained the bed sheets. She sat up, immediately in the fetal position, sobbing now in shame. "_I'll never be able to get out of this forsaken place! Never!" s_he thought._ "Only until I am an adult can I ever be free!" _And she continued to sob and sob until she felt as if she had cried her heart out.

Everything that she thought was true in all ways of speaking. If you were to ever meet Saytani's parents, they would seem to be the most wonderful of people. That would be what you would think until you met their daughter. What you would see in their daughter Saytani, was what would appear to be a _**slave**_. You would see one of the most miserable children alive, and you would think, "W_hy is this little girl like this, when her parents are so wonderful?" _ But if you were to be lucky enough to meet Saytani, you would know the answer to that question immediately. You would see that her parents were nothing but hypocrites around other people, and to their daughter, were nothing but monsters. Yelling and screaming at their child for things that actually didn't make any _sense_ sometimes. _They were the kind of parents that would silence a baby's cries with beatings._

But, unfortunately for Saytani, people who came by like that only talked to her parents. Mostly because when that happened, Saytani's parents locked her in her room, sometimes leaving her locked in several hours _after_ those visitors had left. Also she and her family lived out in an extremely desolate Outer Rim world. Saytani couldn't even remember the planet's name. But because of where they lived, visitors only came in about once a year.

Life on this planet was harder than ever. Her parents were farmers, oh but of course, _she _did the farming though. They harvested three different cash crops as well as some edible ones. Why in the hell would Saytani know what they were? Her parents never told her what anything was, just to work, and _how_ to work. At least Saytani was much more fit than her parents, due to all the work she did and all the sitting around her parents did.

Saytani stood up, off the bed, and strode over to a drawer in a corner of the room. She counted the handles from the bottom up, until she counted three. She opened the drawer she stopped on, and looked inside. Inside was a crystal, bright blue, her favorite color and her good luck charm. With a little grin on her face, she picked it out of the drawer and held it in the palm on her hand. This was her most prized possession out of three others. It immediately gave her a sense of comfort, as she slowly walked over to her bed again. She wanted to cherish every moment of holding it, because if her parents found it they would probably take it away and sell it. She brought it up closer to her, and then touched it to her chest. She felt like she could breathe very well again. She let out a long, deep sigh. And not a sigh of suffering, but one of relief. For a couple of moments she was happy to be alive. Her pain and suffering seemed like nothing compared to the peace she felt. In that grim, filthy room, on that musty old bed, the thing that would stand out the most was a little 9-year-old girl, just sitting there with a friendly little smile on her face, holding a small bright blue crystal to her chest.

But then a dreaded voice boomed up the stairs into Saytani's room, and broke the wonderful peace.

"_Hey runt!_ _Get the hell down here now! We have somethin' to tell ya."_

On hearing her father's voice, she jumped and gave a little involuntary yelp, and dropped the crystal. She quickly picked it up, ran to the drawer in the corner, opened it, dropped the crystal inside, and closed the drawer. Then she hesitated with a short exhale, and continued to go meet her father, for him to pass possible judgment on her for a crime she didn't commit.

"_When I tell you to get down here I mean GET DOWN HERE!!!!!" _Her father boomed up the stairs with frustration.

Saytani's walk down the stairs turned into a run for her life, for she did not want to anger her father any more. Once she made it down the stairs she was out of breath.

"Y-y-yes?" She said with her small, delicate voice. "F-father?"

Before her stood the behemoth that was her father. He was very round in the center, no hair, and had a putrid rotten kind of smell. But at least his teeth were clean. Both of them were in the family dinning room, her mother was sitting at the table watching with a cruel look in her eye's and a cold look on her face. Saytani's father had stopped her in front of the entrance to the staircase.

"_O.k. runt. You know of that little incident a couple of months ago." _said her father as an evil grin appeared on his face, "_don't ya_?"

Saytani twitched with sheer terror as she remembered what he was talking about. The incident a few months ago was when she ran away. "_What?! B-b-but they already punished me for that! W-why is bringing it up again?!" _she thought.

"Y-y-yes?" she said very quietly.

"_SPEAK UP DAMN YOU!!! WHEN I ASK YOU SOMETHIN' YOU ANSWER BACK SO I CAN HEAR YOU!!" _he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"_DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"_

"Yes!!" Saytani said with a wail-like scream, as she fell to the floor in terror.

"_Ack! Not that loud! People on the other side of this planet will hear you!" _Her father said back. "_Now stand up."_ he commanded.

She did what she was told. Over at the table, her mother was laughing like it was some kind of stand up comedy done by a Wookie. At first this embarrassed Saytani but then it infuriated her. Just watching her mother laugh drove Saytani insane with anger. _No. Don't. _ But she couldn't hold it in.

"SHUT UP!!!" She shouted.

Saytani's anger could not stay in for very long. There had been times when her parents had made her angry, but not like this. She had screamed so loud that her father had fallen on the floor. Saytani was surprised by this. She couldn't have been that loud, could she? Her mother had immediately stopped laughing and instead looked appalled by what her daughter just done, but somehow she also looked terrified. Saytani then regretted what she had done because her father had started standing up. He looked ready to kill.

"_**Why you little runt**__." _He fully stood up. He reached for Saytani with a giant hand, and grabbed the collar of her shirt. "_**You little damned beast. How dare you talk to your mother that way." **_By now he had hoisted his daughter above his head. "_**You know, me and your mother brought you into this world and we can take you out. So if you want to stay you better not talk like that to me or your mother ever again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!**_

"U-u-un-under-understood," She said in terror.

"_Good." _Her father said as he dropped her to the ground. "_Now it's time to get to business. About the incident, we don't want anything like that ever happenin' ever again. It cost at least 10,000 credits to get them damn police to find you. This mornin' we received a letter sayin' that our surplus of crop has sold on market for at least, about 10,000,000 credits. That's right! We're rich now! And the letter also said that we have an opportunity to move to Coruscant. That is somethin' we're gonna do today._

Today? Saytani had already been blasted away by this information. But today? Today they were moving to Coruscant. It sounded crazy, but it was really good news.

"_But, the reason this has anything to do with that incident is because, since were we're movin' and that we're rich now, we don't need you anymore._

Automatically, Saytani was frozen like a statue. Didn't need her anymore!?!? Because of how cruel her parents were, Saytani got the terrible idea that her parents were going to kill her.

Her father cackled with amusement. "_I knew that that would scare you. Heh-heh, tell you what. We've decided to be merciful by sending you to some kind of orphanage there or somethin'." _

Saytani was relieved. _Oh thank goodness. Just that._ She thought.

Her father spoke again, "_Now go pack up! The shuttle leaves in an hour. Move!"_

He gave her a bag to put her things in. A very small bag. She then scampered off, up the stairs. When she reached her room the first thing she did was stop and look at it. Just like the entire house, the wooden walls were rotten and wormridden. So much rotten, that there were even some plants growing out of some cracks in the wall. "_I hope this place goes to hell" _she thought. She then ran over to the drawer that held her possessions. The first thing she got was the wonderful crystal. She then decided to keep it in a safer place, so it went into her pocket.

Then she needed the pair of scissors she cut her hair a little. She picked up the scissors and walked over to the grime covered mirror at the foot of her bed. There was a stool there for her to stand on, waiting for her. She looked at herself. Because of the fact that she didn't really know how to use the scissors very well her hair grew over her eyes. She could see just fine, but when she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't see her own eyes. But it didn't really matter, because she was satisfied with the way she had styled it herself. Her bangs may have hidden her face, but the hair on the side of her head had grown much longer. In the front, the hair on the side of her head was past her shoulders but not touching. From there it led up into a diagonal line, until the hair on the very back of her head was barely going down her neck. She liked it this way, and had no need to cut it at the moment.

She then hopped off the stool and walked back over to the drawer, after putting the scissors in the bag. In another compartment there was a book. The only book she had, but her favorite. It was a historical story of how during the Sith Wars, during a great battle in space, a group of Jedi Knights infiltrated a Sith lord's ship to fight him. After a great battle between Jedi and Sith, the Sith lord became unconscious. So the Jedi wiped his memory and taught him to be a one of them, even though he was a Sith lord. In the end he savedthe galaxy.

After Saytani put her favorite book in the bag, she walked over to her bed. Next to her pillow was the ion-battery powered lamp that she read under. She put it into her bag and right when she was about to go downstairs, the booming voice of her father went up the stairs.

"_Sweet Holy Hell. Are you done packing or what?!" _

"Yes!" she called down.

Saytani rushed downstairs to her parents. They were packed and looked at her as if they had been waiting for hours. They all continued outside to the land-speeder owned by her father. As they drove out through the swampy landscape, Saytani was excited it had been her first time going some other place with other people. To her it was the most exciting thing ever. Once they had gotten to town Saytani had altogether seen many interesting things, mostly other creatures. She had never known that there had been so many different aliens. It was amazing. Once they had gotten into the port, she wasn't as jittery, but still excited. She was amazed at how big the shuttle was. She had before seen many models of space-craft but not the actual thing. Inside was more amazing, all these strange electronic devises that Saytani couldn't identify. When they sat in their seats, Saytani then wondered if the people at the orphanage would call her by her nickname? But then she decided not to think about it yet. Then after take-off, she looked out the window. _Wow_. The stars looked beautiful. _**Wow.**_

She definitely had never been in space before.


	2. Chapter 2

_**STARWARS: CONNECTION IN THE FORCE**_

_**Book1: Inevitable Nightmare**_

**Chapter 2**

Negis Artanis was standing in the academy's training area with his fellow younglings. In his hand he held the training lightsaber he had picked up a couple of minutes ago. All of the younglings had received one… but they had been instructed to use them only when ordered. All that you would see Negis as would be a very young child who has started learning to be a Jedi at an early age is all. That's all you would think.

The Jedi Academy was where he was at. This place was his only home. He was not born here, but he was raised here though. He was among a class of 13 other younglings that were the same as him.

At least that is what he thought. A couple of days ago while he had been practicing in his room, which was not allowed, he had _succeeded _in using the Force properly. Afterwards, he told Master Yoda of what had happened and the Master came to the conclusion that, "Negis, even at the young age you possess, talented in the force, you are." Negis never liked thinking about a possibility that he was too powerful. He just wanted to be a normal Jedi like the others in his class would be one day.

One reason was that he took the code of the Jedi very seriously. Being told that a person could be more powerful than the norm, in some cases, could cause said person to develop a lust and craving for power within him. Negis knew this and didn't really want to have such a power. But it was too late, he already knew, and _the thought of power would have probably started my path to the dark side, _he thought. However, he is actually obsessed with the Jedi code, so he probably was over-reacting about the dark side.

But the real reason he did not want the power was because of his _brother_. When Negis was small, about three years of age, before he was in training, his parents told him that his brother many years before had become a Jedi… only to be murdered in his sleep by a Sith Lord. His brother had been extremely powerful though, and Negis' parents said that, because of such power, his brother was a threat to the followers of the dark side. His parents told him that story the night they were murdered, just like their eldest son. Negis' parents told him that the Sith Lord that killed his brother was known as Darth Maul.

So as an orphan, Negis was raised by the Jedi though their training. Negis hoped that one day he could meet this Sith Lord face to face… and really see how that monster could have destroyed his brother so easily. But Negis did not want to stray too far towards that goal, for just as he knew… it could be the end of him. Master Windu once described what it is like to turn to the dark side. He said it was exactly like losing yourself to insanity, but the only difference is that the person would _like _it. Negis was only 6 years old… yet he could seemingly use the force with almost no error, and think about life from a mature point of view. How in the Force could someone like him be created?! It made no sense! Negis was always sickened by the thought of what he was. Even though he did not want to admit it… he was afraid. Afraid of being too powerful and being killed in his sleep like everyone before him in his family. _But what if could use my power to help? What if I could control it completely?_ he thought. But the thought did not help. In a simple term… he was afraid of the _dark_.

But all of a sudden, at that very moment, he felt a sense of relief, a feeling of a… a different person? Lately he had been feeling echoes in the force, different people dying and being sent into oblivion. _Great. Now a dying soul. Like that could make me feel any better,_ he thought. But wait a second! This was not a death in the force! This was a living person! How could a living person be felt in the force unless they were a Jedi or Sith!? But this was even different from that. It was someone young, not as young as Negis, but someone still very young. Young and… hurt. Hurt all over on the inside.

But then Negis could not concentrate, because he heard a distinct *click* *clack* tapping noise coming down the hall. It was obvious that every one heard it, because everyone was moving around, trying to form a circle encompassing the entire training room. A circle meant to give out a lot of space in the middle of the room.

*Click* *Clack* Negis desperately tried to scramble around all his other class mates to get to where his friend Treck was standing. Treck was a male Twi'lek, 8 years old, with grey skin with a hint of blue. Treck was his closest friend in the class. Treck respected Negis for being so determined all the time, he also knew that Negis was very powerful. Negis respected Treck for the same reasons and a bit more.

"So what's with you over there staring into deep space again Negis?" Treak said in his own language, right as Negis stepped beside him.

"Well… you know, just thinking about what Master said about me being powerful, again," Negis replied back in the Twi'lek language.

"Why are you so worried? If I was told something like that, then I probably would be full of myself, like I always am, except a bit more than usual" Track said proudly.

Negis sighed and said, "Yes but in the future, we will be trained to not be like that."

"Yes, I know, but I believe that you have got to cherish being a youngling before it is too late. And then, just like that, you're a Padawan." Treck said back.

And then Negis directed all of his attention to the tapping noise down the hallway. It was getting louder and more familiar. _Oh yea. It's him all right. _Negis though.

The door slowly swung open. Standing there, at the doorway, at 2 feet 2 inches, was Master Yoda. Yoda slowly walked in, the tapping noise coming from his even shorter walking stick. As Yoda walked, Negis could clearly see that the wise master was stressed out due to something unknown to most people. In his eyes was what appeared to be hundreds of years, of knowledge, walking to the center of the room. When Yoda reached the large center circle, he stood there straight as a board, both of his hands straight out resting on top of his walking stick.

Everyone looked worried in the room. _Very_ worried. They had never seen their instructor look this strict before. He usually was this little ol' funny guy that was fun to have teaching you. But his expression was completely different… completely new to the younglings.

Then suddenly, he broke into a smile and chuckled.

"Oh, see I can that worry about me, you do," he said as he started walking around. "But worry not. Not enough sleep, an old coot like me, can ever get enough of."

Everyone broke into giggles. Oh good, Master Yoda was just fine.

Yoda spoke again with powerful voice. "Younglings, today, we will be practicing, feeling the force, by using the short lightsabers that have been given to you."

This procedure had been explained to them before. Use the force and the lightsaber to block minor blaster bolts. Simple, except no one had done it before, not even Negis. Oh, but how exciting! It was the younglings' first step to learning combat.

Yoda then continued to walk them through the procedure again to refresh their memories. Unfortunately, Treck was a talkative person and could not stop whispering about how great this was going to be. Negis saw Master Yoda get a little more aware, and Negis did not want his friend to get into trouble.

"Treck! Please stop talking! Master Yoda is speaking!" Negis whispered in Twi'lek.

"Huh?" Treck replied.

It was too bad that Negis was a terrible whisperer though. Turned out Yoda had caught on.

"Negis, Treck. Something to say, you have?" Yoda said.

Everybody in the room then faced Treck and Negis. Negis was ready to faint. He could not think up a plan this fast!!! Lucky for them, Treck was a mastermind at thinking fast.

"A-em." Treck cleared his throat so he could speak Galactic Basic. "Excuse us Master. We were just uh… talking about what you were saying and uh… yea Negis here," he said as he slapped his friend on the back, "he said he would like to try and uh… demonstrate, yea."

"Negis? Is this true?" Yoda said.

Negis thought he was going to faint. But he had to think fast too!

"Y-yes!" he managed to say in a normal tone.

The room erupted with noise. Everybody said random things like "he is so brave" or "I wonder if the Master will let him do it?" Treck patted Negis on the back as if to say,_ don't worry about it._

"Hmmm. Alright. Negis, step fourth." Yoda said in a way that silenced everyone.

Negis did as he was told. He slowly walked three long strides.

"Now, Negis, activate your training saber." Yoda said.

On hearing his instructions, Negis reached for the weapon in his belt. Then for a couple of seconds, he fidgeted with it trying to find which way to point it. And then, he held it straight out in front of him and pressed the big red button that was easily found. _**Vssszzzzmmm. **_Out came a streak of beautiful yellow light, and stopped at about 2" 6'. Wow! It looked more like decoration than a weapon, really.

Then out of the very center of the room, a 6in circle opened up and out came a little remote droid. It hovered a yard away from Negis. Negis held up his blade in a defensive position.

"You need to, feel the force and let it guide you and defend yourself. Ready? Soon, start firing, it will."

Negis breathed deep and took in Master Yoda's words. He did what he always did when trying to use the force. He closed his eyes. When he did, it was like seeing with a different set off eyes. Then he thought, _Block this laser._

In a very quick motion, the remote droid fired. Negis, still with his eyes closed, saw a flash of light, felt his arms barely move, and then nothing. He then opened his eyes. No pain? Had he succeeded in his task? Every one in the room was awestruck. Even Maser Yoda looked impressed.

And so Negis realized he had a talent for it. For about five minutes He kept blocking and deflecting, raising the remotes firing speed up and up and up.

And then after five minutes, in the middle of Negis closing his eyes, he sensed something distracting. What in the blazes was it this time?! It seemed like a nuisance until Negis realized that it was the same person as before! His eyes were closed. He saw the person, not very clearly, but he did see. He saw… a little girl.

Then a pain rushed up his leg. He dropped to the floor. Master Yoda's eyes widened. In a fraction of a second, everyone saw Yoda jump into the air, activate his lightsaber, slice, deactivate, and land before the halves of the droid hit the ground.

Negis was back on his feet after Master Yoda dismissed the younglings.

"Master."

"Hmm?"

He had to tell Yoda what he saw, period.

"Master, the reason I missed that last shot was well… because I was distracted. Something I sensed in the force… no… someone." Negis said.

"Ah, such a strong gift, you have, Negis. This presence in the Force, I as well have felt."

"Really?! Well, whoever she is, I know that she is very hurt."

Maybe Negis would get to meet her. That would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars: Connection in the Force

Inevitable Nightmare

Chapter 3

Saytani awoke with a startle.

"All passengers, we will be approaching Coruscant within the next 5 hours. Until then, we ask that you all stay awake. You may all move freely in the ship. That is all."

When she got from her chair, she noticed that all the other passengers were ether very irritated, or relieved.

It was too bad that of all the people, her father had to be the most upset.

"Bloody son of a… CAN'T WE GET SOME DANM SLEEP?!" he shouted at the speaker. Lots of people turned to look at him, frightened or angry.

Then some very unlucky person just had to cut in, "Hey buddy, you got a problem? The clock says that it's at least…"

THWAK! Her father just slugged the poor man right in the face; which really shut the guy up.

"I CHOOSE WHEN OR WHEN I DON'T SLEEP!!" her father boomed at what seemed like no one in particular.

People started panicking a little soon after. Saytani could have sworn she heard a woman say "head to the next floor! We'll be safe there!" But Saytani knew that if she stayed any longer near her father, things were going to get worse. So she ran of into the screaming crowd of people and hid herself amongst them. She was easily hid, but was struggling not to get trampled. Oh, how idiotic of her not to realize that her father would make such a mess.

But then a person caught her eye immediately. The person was a man in at least his 30's, sitting down calmly in his chair. Calmly? That made no sense at all. Everyone else on this floor was in total panic. The man also looked dressed completely different from the normal passengers. He wore a long brown robe. He had ginger hair that went down to his shoulders a little, plus he had a small mustache the same color of his hair. He was reading a data pad and just sitting there calmly. Saytani just had to talk to him. He was so out of place and different from the other people that Saytani just could not help her curiosity.

"Umm, Mr.?" she said quietly.

"Hmm?" his hearing must be extremely sharp if heard her so easily over the sound of panic.

"Well… I… I couldn't help but… notice that you were not… well… that you were just calm and sitting here when… everyone is just…"

"Just running around, screaming a yelling? Well I really don't see what the big deal is with just a man yelling in rage. Only until I see someone get severely hurt will it really matter."

"But sir, I don't understand," Saytani was very confused. He was talking as if he was a law enforcer now.

He gave her a puzzled look for a second and then said, "Ah, you must not have noticed. Little girl, I am a Jedi," but then, when his eyes met hers, he looked startled. "Hmm."

"My name, little girl, is Obi-Wan Kenobi. What's yours?"

Saytani felt a little gleam of hope. Maybe she had just made a new friend. "My name is Saytani Mayo Sakura… but… you can call me Sayo for short."

"So Sayo, come here and sit next to me. I'd like to talk to you."

She did exactly that. They started talking about each other and then about the Jedi. Saytani actually didn't know much about the Jedi at all, except from her favorite book; but wasn't that stuff a myth? Master Kenobi, is what she found out he was called, told her so much about the Jedi to a point where they seemed too incredibly powerful to be real, just like in her book.

"And you can do all that stuff Master Kenobi? Wow!"

"Well, definitely not all of it. But some."

But then Saytani knew she had to show him her crystal. From when he was describing the Force, he mentioned something about crystals.

"Umm… Mr. Kenobi. I have something I want to show you."

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the beautiful bright blue sparkle. The Jedi master reached out and took the crystal in his hand, studying it diligently. Obi-Wan's eyes started to widen, and then in quick motion he said, "Were in the bloody galaxy did you get this?"

Saytani did not expect him to be so surprised, but she answered anyway.

"On my home-planet… in a cave," she said.

Obi-Wan look stupefied by her answer. He leaned back in his chair. Then he looked at her strait in the eye. "Pease tell me the story," he said softly.

"O-okay."

Saytani remembered back to that day with ease. It literately seemed like yesterday.

It was a warm summer night. All that she could do was run. Run as fast as she could. The wet mud was squishing under her worn down shoes, and her clothes were torn to shreds by the bushes. Exhaustion taking over quickly, tears running down her face. If she stopped running, then they would catch her. Catch her and beat her, most likely to death. She couldn't stop, not now at least. She felt her left foot get snagged. She tripped and fell to the ground. She could barely get up. But she had to keep moving. Or the predators that were searching for her would get her. She got up, "I… must… keep… moving." Her ankle that got caught was sprained. She couldn't even feel it anymore, and all that she tasted was dirt and water. Then the rain set in, while she limped through the forest with the trees as support. And then she got lucky. A _cave_. A cave in the distance. She knew that if she stayed there, then they would catch her. But she felt drawn to it for some reason. Maybe if she just stayed there a little while, then started moving again then they would not catch her. So she continued to limp towards the cave. Once she got there she sat down, and noticed the tears going down her face. Why had she left? Why?! Now they are going to catch her for sure because she left. Because she ran away. And then something caught her eye. Not to far from her left hand was a bright blue crystal. She leaned to her left a little and grabbed it with the fingers that were not numb and brought it closer for a look. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The closer she brought it to her, the more strength she felt return. And then she felt and heard her ankle twist back into place on its own. She did not care what this crystal was. It didn't matter.

She was keeping it.

"And then shortly after that, the police came with my parents and they took me to hospital." Saytani said as she finished her story.

Obi-Wan seemed totally fixed on nothing but her story. The entire time he had just sat there listening and studying every word. And at the end of the story he looked astonished. He handed her the crystal back. "Sayo, that crystal is Force Sensitive. It is a lightsaber crystal. I knew that from looking at it, but for it and you to have such a powerful bond is one of the most amazing things I've ever seen. I've never seen anything like it." Obi-Wan looked both confused and astonished at the same time. But then a smile appeared on his face. "Sayo, tell me again, what are your parents going to do to you?"

"They're going to give me to an orphanage Mr. Kenobi," she said back.

"Well then how about we try to convince them to let you come with me?"

Saytani was immediately filled with excitement, "To become a Jedi?! Really?!"

"Yes, and also even if they say no, I can still convince them."

Then they both heard and felt the ship land, and right at that moment, the pilot talked into the intercom, "Ok, ladies and gentlemen. We have reached our destination. Welcome to Coruscant."

Obi-Wan stood up. "Alright, Sayo. Let's go find your parents."

Saytani was thrilled. Was she really going to become a Jedi?! It was the best news that she had ever heard in her life. But as soon as her spirit went up, it then went down. Her father would never let her do this. But what had Mr. Kenobi meant when he said that he could "convince them, even if they no,"?

"HEY!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH OUR DAUGHTER?!" the huge voice of her father came from all most nowhere as they left the ship.

Saytani's father and mother ran up to them from across the crowd. When they both got there, her father stopped and leaned over to catch his breath. Her mother just stood there, glowering at Obi-Wan.

"What… the hell… are you doing… with our child," her father said, still gasping for breath. Then when he was done he stood strait up. He was taller than Obi-Wan by four inches.

He looked Obi-Wan up and down. "What the hell do you want with our daughter, Jedi filth," he said in a cold, calm voice.

"Well sir. Your daughter here told me that you were going to send her to an orphanage when you arrived here. I could take her of your hands now, if you like."

Her father looked Saytani with evil eye, and then at Obi-Wan. Immediately, her father burst out into an enormous fit of laughter. "Jedi? Ha ha hah!! You really think that I'd let you take her with you? HA! How foolish. If the little wretch did tell you about us, then you should have already known that, Jedi. We even decided to keep her with us even."

Saytani's heart sank. They were going to keep her?! Right then she could not help, but cry. She was ever further, going to suffer.

But then she noticed something. Obi-Wan raised his hand. "You will let the girl come with me," he said. Saytani knew it. He was using the Jedi mind trick.

"BA HA HA! Your petty magic can't work against me Jedi. I know how to resist it," and he was right. Her father seemed unaffected. It was worth a try at least.

But Saytani was never going to give up on this.

"Now." The father turned to his daughter. "You're coming with us."

She partially hid behind Obi-Wan.

Never, ever.

"…… no," she practically whispered.

"What was that?!?!" He had heard her easily.

"……I said no. I'm not going with you. I'm going to become a Jedi with Master Obi-Wan," she stepped forward. At that moment, she wasn't afraid of her father, "And I don't care what you say on it," she looked at him as if to say, you will _never_ order me again.

Her father stood there puzzled, the most puzzled Saytani had ever seen him. It must have been the first time that his daughter had stood up to him like that. Never had he seen her not afraid of him. Never had he been speechless.

Never had he been so angry.

"So… that's how it's going to be, eh?" he said in the cold and quiet voice of a murderer. He reached behind him, into his pocket where he kept his blaster. "Then you can just go to hell you little bitch."

And then suddenly sounds of blaster fire went off. Saytani screamed. _**Vzzzzmmmm**_. Then her father screamed louder than her. When Saytani opened her eyes, she saw her father on his knees. His blaster on the ground. He was holding his left arm. His hand was _gone_. Obi-Wan stood in front of him, with his lightsaber activated. And then he deactivated it and said, "Sir, as a Jedi, I have the ability to arrest you for any crime you have committed on this planet. By trying to kill your daughter, you have been charged with attempted murder and child abuse." Obi-Wan then pulled out a communicator and said into it, "I'm going to need the police. I've apprehended a criminal."

Within seconds, the Corscant police arrived and took Saytani's father and mother away. Afterwards, one of the officers asked Obi-Wan what they should do with Saytani.

"Actually officer, she'll be coming with me," Obi-Wan replied.

"Of course, Master Kenobi," the officer saluted and then got in his speeder.

Obi-Wan turned to Saytani, "Alright, Sayo. You see that building over there?" He kneeled down to her height and pointed over towards a large building, "That, is going to be your new home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Wars: Connection in the Force**

**Inevitable Nightmare**

Chapter 4

Negis was running through the halls of the Jedi Academy. Today was a special day, not anything referring to the other younglings, but it was something secret.

And Negis loved to discover secrets.

His Twi'lek friend Treck had even said to him, "Meet me after dark by the Knight training area. I know a way to listen to the counsel's super secret meetings!" After that Negis had been practically bounding off walls. Mostly because there had been a rumor going on that there was going to be a new youngling. For the other younglings, something like this is BIG news. The last time there had been a new student, it was Negis. Younglings eat up new younglings like a Hutt for it's grubs. Not only was Negis excited about that, but also… what if this new student is the one Negis had seen in the Force!

So off COURSE he was excited.

At that moment, it was about midnight according to Coruscant time, so everyone but Negis, Treck, and possibly a few other trouble makers were awake. In moments like these, he liked to tiptoe while he ran, like an assassin.

Negis was nearly at the rendezvous, when his plan took a turn for the worst.

Bump!

Negis fell to the floor, which he then immediately got back up only to realize he bumped into Maesu, one of the other younglings. Mae was a fine young lady of 7 years old, she had brown hair and one braided ponytail.

"AH," she screamed when they bumped into each other, "Who's there?!"

"Shhhhh, Mae! It's Negis! What are you doing out of bed!?"

"I-I don't know," she stammered obviously frightened to death, "I just heard footsteps outside my room so I came to see what they were, but I got lost and then I bumped into you and… I was so scared I'm so glad you found me!

Mae was in tears, as she held onto his robes, terrified.

"Mae! Calm down! We'll get caught if you keep screaming," he loudly whispered.

She slowly calmed down. While Negis tried to gather his mind, this girl (that was nearly one-half his size bigger than him) held onto his leg for protection. He immediately was puzzled by this situation.

I could have sworn that I was not making even a peep, he though, I only weigh 50 pounds.

Something was amiss, but he couldn't do anything about it right then. So he took Mae back to her room, and said not get out of bed again. Negis then continued to steadily creep towards the rendezvous point, but this time, his mind was full and he was not at all amused. After about a minute or so, he met Treck at the very large double doors that led into the Jedi Council meeting room.

"Negis!! Where have you been?" Treck was not a very patient Twi'lek at most times, but Negis had to cope with himself being "casually-late" most of the time.

"Sorry, a problem occurred on my way here," Negis replied.

"So that's what that scream was… aw well your just on time, I saw them go into there not to long ago."

"Okay," Negis said back after regaining his breath, "So what is this secret passage you use to listen in on the Counsel?"

Treck led Negis to the left of the right wall where there was an easily seen, large air vent.

How cliché, Negis thought.

"Come on, if we crawl up this, we'll reach this platform that hovers over the Counsel Meeting room, we can watch them and listen to what they're saying," Treck gave a giggle and proceeded to crawling up the vent.

"Uh, ok… but I'm not so sure about this."

"We'll be fine. Just climb on up."

Negis did as he was asked. Surprisingly, the vent was very spacious and Negis had plenty of room to crawl. The only real downside was that it was extraordinarily filthy and grimy.

Negis and Treck then proceeded to crawl up the giant filthy vent. As if almost seemingly built to irk any fool that would actually crawl up a vent, the passage would get very narrow, and then get very large again. As they crawled deeper and deeper, the air started to become thicker and thicker with dust, which strained Negis's lungs, and made the trip twice as hard.

Nope, Negis thought, this is definitely not a good idea.

They crawled and crawled until they couldn't crawl anymore. Just like what Treck had theorized, after what seemed like an eternity of muscle straining agony, they finally reached an opening to the Jedi Council chamber.

"O-oh… m-my… gosh," Negis managed to say while practically hyperventilating. Treck gave an innocent smile as Negis gave him an evil eye.

"M-maybe… we'll take a different route next time," Treck said embarrassed, while putting his hand behind his head.

With all their might, they crawled the rest of the way, which was a relatively easy job considering the rest of the way was horizontal. Once reaching their destination just on time, Treck used his training lightsaber to cut the end of the vent and remove it as quietly as possible.

Immediately upon removing the vent cover, both Negis and Treck heard many voices talking with different tones. The two boys then quietly leapt onto the large circular glow lamp which served as an excellent platform. Without hesitation, they lay down in an attempt to listen.

Below them were only four of the Masters and a small child. The Masters in their Council seats, the child in the center of the room with Master Kenobi standing beside it. It was no surprise that many of the other Masters were not there. It has been said that the other Masters were off striking "aggressive negotiations" with the Trade Federation ever since rumors of a Resistance Movement came aroused around the galaxy.

Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Master Kenobi were talking excitedly but also trying to quiet down for one another to speak. Master Windu was holding a holo-projector towards himself so he could see the projection and so the obvious new youngling could not; it was a basic test given to see how force-sensitive a child was. Master Windu seemed to be astonished for some reason as he covered his face with his hand and mouthed the words "by the Force."

"Continue with the test, Master Windu," Yoda requested.

Windu uncovered his face and said, "Of course."

The other Masters then became silent as Windu changed the holo-projection.

Negis leaned forward a bit more to see the child more clearly. He was then surprised to see that it was a female human that was clearly 8 or 9 years old. Her attire was that of some Outer-Rim world farmer girl. Her hair (seeming black but actually extremely dark-purple), though, seemed to be purposely cut in a unique way so that he could not see her eyes. She oh so looked serene and shy as she brought her chin up. Gravity pushed her hair out of her face and Negis got a good look at her. He struggled to not immediately fall off the glow lamp as he stared into the eyes of beauty.

She was adorable!

Her hair hid a particularly cute face and bright blue-purple eyes. Negis had never seen such a beautiful face before; he was awestruck.

"Wow," Negis whispered.

Treck then spoke up, "Whoa, I may not be human but… did not expect that at all. You seen this Ne… hey! Are you checking her out or something?"

Negis then felt warmth rush across his face, "Wha… ah no! I'm… I was just… surprised more than you, heh heh," Negis desperately tried to hide his blush, life is living hell for a youngling who has revealed his or her emotions to Treck.

"Reeeeeaaaaalllllly," Treck smirked, "Fine, fine. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Treck! You perfectly know that we're not supposed to think like tha-"

"Um…" The girl started to say quietly.

Negis stopped what he was saying in the middle of his sentence to listen. Her voice was pretty to.

"Uhh… is it… a… X-39 landspeeder," the girl sounded practically as if she had no idea what she was talking about, "I think," she added very quietly.

The Council Chamber was barraged with voices of astonishment by the Jedi Masters. Master Windu leaned back and put his hand over his face and said "Correct."

"Don't you see Masters?" Master Kenobi spoke, "Like I told you. This girl is showing Force-Sensitivity that is as great as when Anakin first took this test."

"That is what puzzles me, Obi-Wan," Master Windu replied as he sat up, "Never has there been any myth of two chosen ones."

"Correct you if I may, Master Windu," Yoda said, "But would not you mean, three chosen?"

"Yes Master Yoda," Windu replied, "I am also aware of young Artanis's incredible skills, but I would not go to such lengths as to immediately assume that there may be three chosen. Saying that there are two chosen is puzzling enough."

The little girl seemed to be confused as of why she was the center of attention, as she began to stare at nothing in particular. Negis himself was amazed by the conversation. The Masters were talking about him! He was so excited he did not realize how far off the glow lamp he was leaning, and soon heard a small gasp come from below him.

The girl was staring right at him.

He felt his face turn scarlet as he crawled back, but no matter how far he came back, he just felt her still staring at him the entire time. He noticed Treck was trying to hold back giggles as he watched his friend get totally embarrassed.

"Saytani," Master Yoda addressed the girl, "troubling you, something is?"

Negis and Treck froze.

"Umm…" the girl Saytani began.

Treck then frantically told Negis that they had to get out of there now, but when Negis froze, he REALLY froze. He could not move he was so terrified. Once they find us, he thought, now were going to get expelled and sent to the Outer Rim and oh no oh no oh no!!!

Negis then snapped out of it, but it was too late, Treck had bolted. He then spread himself out on the glow lamp and closed his eyes. If he slowed his body function, perhaps they would not sense him.

Vvvvruuuuummmmm.

Negis felt the glow lamp plat form get caught in the Force. He got up to gain balance and not fall off. He then realized that the platform was being pulled to the ground through the Force! Slowly the platform came down and down and rested on the ground. Negis could see that it Master Yoda pulling it to the ground. Yoda at first did not look pleased.

But then after Yoda got a good look at Negis, his frown changed to a grin.

"Saytani Mayo Sakura," the Master began, "your new room mate and guide, Negis Artanis."

Negis then turned his gaze from Master Yoda, to the little girl that he had not noticed until now, that was standing ten feet from him, looking deep and innocently into his eyes.

Up close she was still unbelievably adorable, but through closer examination, she was obviously lost, sad, lonely and in need of a friend.

As Negis looked back at her, he knew that he was going to be that friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Wars: Connection in the Force**

**Inevitable Nightmare**

Chapter 5

Nothing in her life had prepared her for this.

Everything in her life had told her how to run, and to not die. But nothing had ever prepared her for this bombardment of kindnessthat had been sent Saytani's way. Every moment was so incredibly alien to her, she could barely let out enough words to talk. She was shy towards it, but in all these moments; all these people were welcoming her as a friend, and not a slave.

Even if she could not show it, Saytani was happy beyond her years.

First the Jedi Order had welcomed her with open hands and saved her, but they had also given her a person that would show her everything.

Saytani awoke to a quiet sound of someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to see her new roommate, Negis Artanis, shaking her awake.

"Miss Sakura…" he was muttering really quietly, "please wake up"

He was a boy that was 6 years of age, ginger hair that was short but long enough to have a tied-back, 3-inch tail in the back and a traditional Padawan braid on the front-right of his head.

Saytani, feeling well-rested, immediately got onto her knees fairly quickly when she realized he was shaking her, which startled Negis.

"M-master Negis," she just barley got out of her mouth as she rubbed her eyes.

He was obviously surprised to hear her call him "Master," but he then said, "Miss Sakura… well, um… it's time for the tour… that I'm supposed to give you."

He sounded sincere but uncertain and shy… definitely shy. She knew when someone was shy since she had to listen to herself all day. His face was also flushed a bit. She thought it may have been because her pajamas were a little lose on her, but it wasn't really the time to think about it.

"O-ok, Master Negis," she was again barely able to say.

She asked him to wait outside (which he did reluctantly), she changed into her new robes, came out of her room and he began the tour.

One good aspect that excited her was that both of them would get to talk now. Last night when the Order had accepted her, it was straight off to bed, with no time to converse. And Master Negis Artanis was talked about by the council several times during her test, so he must be really popular! Though she didn't really expect him to be 3 years younger than her. The question could not help but pop into her head, how can he be powerful as they said?

Saytani hoped that she would get to find out more about him.

After a few minutes and questions through a tour of the Temple, Saytani decided that now was when she would get to know him.

"So, um," she choked out as they walked towards the Knight sparing area, "I uh, heard the Council…talking a lot about you, Master Negis."

Startlingly, he stopped and looked at her with shock in his eyes, "What?! Th-the Council?! Talked?! About me!!"

He calmed down into a slouch and started walking again, and she followed.

"Well…" he started, "I… bah!! Talked about me? Preposterous! Are you sure they talked about me?!" He did not try to mask the disbelief and amazement in his voice.

Saytani actually giggled innocently and even more innocently said, "Nope, it was definitely you."

"W-O-W," he laughed a normal person's laugh except she could just feel the hint of maturity in it.

She finished giggling, let the moment set in, and spoke again, "Well… it seems to me that you're some kind of famous person.

"Aw, well I am not anything special. I mean compared to someone like Master Windu…"

"But out of all the younglings! The younglings! They said you were the best!" It was strange, she felt like she was trying to and failing to give a depressed person pep talk. He seemed utterly convinced that there was nothing special about him, despite what the Council said.

And the Council doesn't lie.

From then on in the conversation, she attempted with out letting him know that she was observing him entirely. It almost seemed unnecessary to do so, but it came by instinct to someone that grew up in a cess-pool.

And what she found out was intriguing. It was obvious that he had experience with females since his chivalry was overwhelming. But he was still shy a bit, like he was hiding something. She didn't want to pry at his secrets, though. But he seemed to be a closed book, and all she knew about those people is that they are either depressed, or in love.

It was probably just depression. But what had made him this way must have been big. Larger than even he could have handled.

Or he was in love. Probably not though. There was no doubt in her mind that there was no way in the Force that he would be in love with her. It was even against the Jedi code, and he would never break that, would he?

But she had heard old stories of Jedi breaking the rules and falling in love… so maybe?

Wait! What was she thinking!? It was almost as if she hoped it to be true! No, she can't just start going off fantasizing about something like that! She had to focus!

Realizing that she had spaced out, she shook her head and paid attention as Master Negis sighed and said with exhaustion, "O.K, we are here."

Beckoned her to stop all of a sudden, smirked and said, "Sure you want to see something like this? Because it might be a little too much."

She looked around the corner and gasped.

The Jedi Knight training room was enormous. It was almost as big as the main chamber and she looked at like a horizon. A hundred or more Jedi Knights practicing in unison. Their swift movements practically dazing her.

"Whoa," she gaped.

"Heh, when I was new, my tour guide said the same thing and I couldn't handle it either," he said right beside her. He sounded like someone twenty years older.

"Y-yea, that's definitely something."

He nudged her with his elbow and patted her on the back softly, then looked her strait in the eye, "Heh, don't you worry, I can see in your eyes that you'll get used to it."

She felt her face blush all over. She just now noticed his eyes were deep sea green.

'HE'S ONLY SIX!!!!' she screamed in her mind, which helped calm her down but not rid her of the massive blush.

He looked back at them and smiled, "You know, I always like coming here at this time of day, watching them train. It always reminds me that we're going to be like that some day. I could barely imagine it at first." He looked completely different then, serine and happy with a smile as he put his hands in the sleeves of his Jedi robe. Somehow it calmed her down and got rid of her blush.

At least she now knew that he could be stop being shy when he could relate to her. He must have been shy earlier just _because_ she was new; obviously he was much more charismatic now. Or he had been uncomfortable earlier and had now forgotten it or just gotten over it… aw well she didn't know. And she didn't want to think about it.

She wanted to see the rest of the temple now.

And she did, and it was amazing. A home like this. People who are this kind. She could not believe that it was going to be hard work, it was too wonderful. But of course, all the work she had already done in her life had never been rewarded, so this must be a new experience.

And Master Negis was wonderful to.

That night, she could barely sleep, filled with too much excitement. Master Yoda had said that Negis was only going to be her roommate for the night she was given the tour. Since it took only a day, she would wake up tomorrow she would have to choose whether to stay or go.

She would make sure that she could stay as long as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Wars: Connection in the Force**

**Inevitable Nightmare**

Chapter 6

Negis was dreaming. Literally. He had once heard of a force trick in with you can inhabit your own dreams. He didn't know why he tried it, since it was forbidden at his age, but for some odd reason it worked.

Well, it worked slightly.

He couldn't quite control his actions through normal means that people were used to. But he quickly learned how to record every last detail. He remembered this before he awoke.

He was in a swamp. A black swamp. A swamp that seemed oddly familiar. The image took a few steps. He discovered he was floating over the muck of the swamp. Right when he saw this, he fell in. He got up and looked out. The landscape then dissolved into itself and all space turned black. He was floating in nothing. A blank black space. His image was flawlessly dressed in youngling robes. There was silence at first, but then he heard whispering. He heard the gibbering of many voices. One deep, one cold, one sly, one smooth, one sharp. And one that was sinister. They were at first incomprehensibly quiet. Then they got louder. They were actually speaking to him.

_Why are you so stubborn_? a deep voice asked.

Negis could not answer.

_What is your reason_? a sharp voice asked.

_Is it an object that makes you resist_? another cold voice had asked.

_Why do you not want us_, a sly voice asked.

_Do you not wish for power?_ The sinister voice spoke up.

Negis's image answered, "Only for power I can control."

_We can be controlled if that is what you want_, the smooth voice said.

"If you are what I believe you are, then you are a liar."

_Is it possible to lie to oneself?_ The sinister voice had asked.

"… Yes."

_If you resist our generosity any longer, we shall devour you_; the deep voice said.

_I just wish to know why you resist_, the smooth voice asked.

_Is it because you have too much to lose?_ the sharp voice offered.

"I… I believe so."

_Then your earlier statements are correct, you really are lying to yourself_. The sinister voice contradicted.

_Correct, you have nothing to lose_; the cold voice said.

"I… yes I do!"

_What? Your family? Bah! They are dead. And you are too young to have any really important connections within the Force_. The sinister voice stated the truth.

_Is it the girl? Is that why you resist us? Are you in love?_ the sly voice asked.

"No! I barely even know her!"

_Then __**WHAT ARE YOUR REASONS?**_ The sinister voice howled.

_He thinks that she is who he shall give himself to_, the smooth voice said.

_Ah, then it is the girl_. The sinister voice sounded pleased.

Negis could not believe his own ears. He wanted to say that it was the Republic that he was going to give himself to, but they were right. Ever since he had sensed Miss Sakura's pain in the Force, he had wanted to help her. He though he had found his calling. She was a reason to focus on training until he could give himself to the Republic.

_Well, she is a simple obstacle in the way of your true happiness._ The sinister voice continued. Both of you could submit to us, and find eternal happiness.

"But it is forbidden for such a thing!"

The sinister voice scowled_. If you really think that being a stubborn child will make us leave, then you are a fool._

_You SHALL be devoured._ They all repeated it to him in whispers.

Negis wanted to wake up. He wanted to stop the nightmare.

And it did stop.

He woke up panting, he could barely breath he was so terrified. He was numb all over. His heart was beating as fast as a hyperdrive. His vision was blurred. He could just barely see and feel a figure kneeling in front of him on his bed. Once his vision was restored, he almost had a heart attack as he saw the eyes of Saytani Mayo Sakura as she leaned in toward him out of worry.

"Miss S-Sakura! What are you doing in my bed?!" he almost screamed.

She leaned back into a straight position and stammered while she answered, "Ah well I-I… I heard you m-moaning in your sleep. So came up here to see what was the m-matter. A-a-are you well?"

He hesitated as he remembered everything. He wished he had not used that Force dream trick. Even more he wished that she had not been so worried.

"I…I'm fine," he paused, and then once his mind was clear he asked, "What are you still doing in my room? I thought you were going to be transferred to a different room?"

"Oh… well I-I requested that you stay my roommate, is it a problem?"

He was frozen in concentration. Why would she do that? Why would the Council even allow such a request to be approved of? It seemed to Negis that her feelings were a little… unstable. Wouldn't the Council notice such a thing in a request such as hers? He at first thought to give her a lecture on the Jedi code, as he had yesterday during the tour when he caught her observing him, but he decided against it since she would learn over time anyway. Also, according to his dream, he was guilty of the same thing that she was.

He looked over at the clock; it was about 30 minutes before the younglings were to report to the training area.

He asked for Saytani to get off his bed and step outside so he could dress and along with saying yes, she said with a cute smile, "Also, you can call me Sayo, for short."

"Um… ok," it was all he could say, since he was trying immensely to not blush at the cute nickname.

She stepped out, he dressed, and they were off.

As soon as they walked in, everyone burst into whispers. Just then Negis knew that there would be rumors. He sighed in annoyance at it. Most people his age made assumptions that were ridiculous. And he could already see that EVERYONE was doing just that. Also, one of the worst parts was, since he had an immense sense of duty, he felt he had to watch over Sayo while she was the new girl. That meant that he had to stay near her, which meant he had to show her around… which meant he had to hold her hand.

He flushed red with supreme tension as he took her to where he and Treck usually stood.

"Damn my bad habits…," he murmured to himself. But he immediately was relieved when he saw Treck. Treck would have advice for him on what he should do about Sayo.

"Hey, man I… Oh, I guess this is the new youngling girl, right?" Treck said, forgetting to speak Basic.

Sayo cleared her throat and surprisingly spoke Ryl (the Twi-lek language), "Um, yes… my name is Saytani Mayo Sakura, oh and um," she bowed, "I'm pleased to meet you...?

"Treck Schooner, you can just call me Treck, and wow you've got a long name for a human, and how did you learn Ryl? I taught Negis how to but how…?"

Sayo averted her eyes slightly, "Well I… used to deal with traders a lot, and they were mostly Twi-lek and if not, they were human so… I uh… had to learn to speak Ryl."

No matter the bad mood he was in, Negis knew he had to be kind to her. "Well I would say that you are quite fluent in it," he said converting languages as well.

Sayo kept her eyes averted a second, "Oh um," and then smiled at Negis and said, "Thank you."

The three of them conversed for a few minutes, though Negis could sense that both he and Sayo were uncomfortable. She told Treck her nickname right before he converted to Basic and said, "Bah! I can't say your nickname in Ryl!" The joke got a laugh from all three of them.

Then, once again, the familiar *click* *clack* noise came from the hall that lead up to their training room.

"What's that?" Sayo asked.

"Master Yoda," Treck answered blatantly.

"Yes, get into position," Negis said, and once he saw Sayo's confusion he added, "come; stand over here next to me."

Yoda came in same as yesterday, he introduced Sayo to the class and everyone welcomed her with no questions asked.

Class became normal, another day of Force sensing and lightsaber training. Though Negis was finding himself having to instruct Sayo on the side of Master Yoda's teaching to keep her up to date and not confused. He found it irritating, but he overcame his irritation with compassion, knowing that he should be a good Jedi and help as best he could.

One thing he noticed about her was that she thanked him for EVERYTHING. Every last action, every last bit of information she thanked him for. Never had Negis met someone like that. He had never before been thanked much by anyone. But after he thought about it, he had never helped and given so much to a person before.

But by the time the lesson ended, Sayo seemed to have not learned much. In fact, she seemed to be the same coming in and the same coming out of that room.

He knew that she was a bright person, but he was irked at how she seemed to take it all in. He sensed that her judgment was clouded. Negis finally decided that he would lecture her. But… it would be a little different then any normal lecture.

He had noticed that she was best taught things that are shown to her. So that was how he would lecture her.

Once they were in their room, he asked, "Sayo, would you please meet me in the training room 1 hour after mid-night?"

"Oh… um well, I hope I can wake up at that time."

"If you can't then I will understand, but I hope that you can, so I will be waiting."

"O-ok."

Before he slept, he thought that he might be a bit harsh to her. But in the future, when he became a Jedi master, he wanted to teach in his own way. And if he did this right, then she would NEVER forget such a lesson.

Not any person would forget.


	7. Chapter 7

**Star Wars: Connection in the Force**

**Inevitable Nightmare**

Chapter 7

Saytani was abruptly awoken. With bloodshot eyes she slowly reached to her left, feeling around for the source of the irritating beeping. Without looking, she slammed down on the snooze button. She then closed her eyes for about a minute before reopening them, realizing that it was impossible to sleep at that point.

She sat up and looked through the darkness in the general direction of the alarm clock. The seemingly floating, glowing numbers read 6:30 a.m. _Why did I set my alarm?_ she thought.

"Oh yea," she said aloud, remembering. Master Negis had asked her to wake up early so he could meet her in the youngling training room. She got out of bed and peeked to see if he was on the top bunk, since her night vision had gotten better by that time. He was gone.

She put on her youngling robe, and then reached for her training saber. She hesitantly pulled away, remembering that it was against the rules to do anything with it unless told to by a Jedi Master. But then her curiosity overcame her as she picked it up. Negis had told her to bring it, so she was going to. Even though she pondered the fact that he was of the same rank as her, she didn't want to upset him by meeting him unprepared. It wasn't like bringing it once was going to get her into trouble.

She opened her room's door, walked out and headed for the training room. As she walked, she thought about the strangeness of why Negis asked this of her. She suddenly became anxious at the realization of how many rules they were breaking by just sneaking out. What could this possibly be about?

She briefly thought about going back, but instantly decided against it, thinking that is was too late. Plus she didn't want to go back on her promise to Negis. Saytani scurried up the rest of the hallway. The training room door stood many feet taller than her, and was cracked open ever so slightly for her to slip through it.

She went in, and inside was the very shadowy, ominous, unfamiliar look of the pitch-black youngling training room she had been in yesterday mourning. In the middle of the room, in the center circle with his back to her was Negis; his arms behind his back, relaxed in a standing pose where his legs were spread very slightly apart. He wore only his youngling robe

To Saytani, the picture was quite odd. Negis around her was either timid or mature. He was neither this time, and even worse was that she couldn't tell his mood by looking at his back.

"Negis…?" she whispered.

She watched for a minute or two as he made no movement. But nearing the end of that time frame, he began to make a movement: his left hand down toward his left side.

Saytani was just barely able to see before it was too late that his lightsaber was hanging at his left side.

Almost seemingly at once, he did a small back flip, spun around, activated the beautiful weapon, and came in for an overhead strike. Saytani instinctively stepped back, but also reached for and drew her own saber.

She just barely managed to feel the strength of Negis's strike as she parried it. He didn't hesitate even a little bit to attack again at her left flank. Startled, she stepped back, dodging it, and then mentally prepared herself for the rest of the fight.

The both danced almost rhythmically around the room for about eight seconds before Negis executed an evasive counterattack and hit the butt of his saber into her chin. Saytani stumbled back two steps at the feeling of the pain and then felt herself trip on her own feet. Her opponent took the opportunity and made a stabbing attack. Upon seeing this, she then forced herself calm. Everything seemed to slow down as she regained her footing and surprised herself by parrying the attack and giving a countering kick to his chest, and flipping backwards perfectly onto her feet just as soon as regained his own footing.

"Negis!" she frantically whispered across the room, "Why…?!" But she hadn't enough time to finish the question as he came in for his next attack. This attack was so much more aggressive that it forced her after parrying to retaliate to a point in the room where she knew she was vulnerable to any counterattack.

But before she could side-step the next attack, seeing as how that was her only option, Negis preformed an intricate disarming maneuver. Saytani didn't want to get her hand cut off, so she did the only thing possible: she dropped her saber.

As soon as it hit the ground, deactivated, Saytani felt a huge, invisible force floor her. Then, with the wind knocked out of her, she slowly looked up as Negis walked over, put a foot on her chest and his lightsaber at her throat. She instantly felt dizzy with fear as her short, miserable life flashed before her eyes. He kneeled down closer to her face and moved the blade closer towards her neck. She looked into his eyes and saw fire.

But she couldn't help but also calm at the sight of his beautifully kind, sea green eyes. After her short life finished its quick review within her mind, she didn't quite care about her imminent death as she stared into those mesmerizing eyes.

And then, in easily the most surprising moment of her life, she almost gasped as he deactivated his blade. As her quiet gasp left her throat, and her mind instantly alert, she saw Negis close his eyes and make a huge grin along with a small but hearty chuckle. He stood up and off of her. She instantly sat up, baffled. His face instantly tightened along with his straightened posture, "I don't know how you learned to fight like that, but one thing I am sure of is that you are easily a good fighter, and if I knew how good the other younglings are at fighting, you'd probably be one of the best."

Saytani, even while still trying to figure out what was going on, had just barely enough brain space to be flabbergasted by his comment. She had been fighting on instinct alone. She then realized that the only possible explanation for what had just occurred was that Negis had just tested her, with no intention of killing her. Unluckily for him, since she couldn't grasp the picture of "why," this just made her furious.

"NEGIS!! You scared me half to death!" she shouted as she stood up, "Why didn't you say something before the fight!?!" He at first took a step back, startled. But he immediately straightened his posture and gaze, obviously out of obsessive discipline, "Please lower you voice," he said with as much serene composure as possible, "or else we will be caught."

"But… but!" Saytani was flooded with all sorts of feelings, half of which she couldn't explain. She felt tears of confusion bubble up as she tried to calm down. His calm posture went unchanged. "To adequately gauge your strength, I needed to put you in a situation of supreme danger."

"Supreme danger?!?!" Saytani began to choke out the question of "why" when suddenly an immense pain cut into her skull. She doubled over, realizing that her previous adrenaline rush was the culprit of this surprising migraine. The pain sent her to her knees. She heard Negis gasp and scurry to her side.

"Sayo! Are you alright?!" he said, instantly sounding worried.

"No! My head… it hurts," she choked through the tears. She couldn't help but be frightened. Head pain always reminded her of her father.

"It hurts so… much!" She couldn't help but latch onto Negis, bury her head into his shoulder and cry, wishing the pain would just stop. She could just barely sense Negis's change from a confused child to the compassionate, mature boy that she couldn't help but adore ever since she met him.

"Uh, shh, don't worry, it'll be over soon enough," she heard him whisper to her. She didn't know how long it took for the pain to stop, but he was correct. When she finally stopped her bawling, and after she regained enough sense to tell how awkward this situation was for Negis, she stood up straight and hugged him.

"Thanks, Negis," she said, trying to say it directly into his eyes.

He looked down a little, flushed, "eh… err, um, you are welcome, Sayo."

He looked back up at her, his posture straightened up again and his look intensified, "Now that I've tested you, we best get back to our… um… room," in that instant, his face bloomed, as if he had just remembered something important. His mouth then dropped open in an obvious shocking realization. His brief look confused her.

He then relaxed his face, closed his eyes, put his hands behind his back and began to speak, but then hesitated, and then didn't. He turned around, his hands still at his back, "Alright, let's go then." Her confusion, at that moment, reached its peak. Her head still ached from the brief, intense migraine, and she was tired as all the force. So she decided to not pursue any answers for tonight.

But seeing Negis act strange for the past few minutes instantly made her break that goal. "Master Negis, are you feeling well?"

Negis stopped, right in the middle of the hallway they had begun to traverse; his near-perfect posture was instantly let go into a slouch as he let out a long, familiar sigh. She instantly knew that something was very wrong, since it was the familiar sigh of stress that she knew all too well. He turned around, his dreary stare fortified by an exhausted frown and crossed brow right before he closed his eyes and began pinching the bridge of his nose with his left hand.

"Saytani, do you know at all why I wanted to test you?" she shook her head, knowing then that she must have done something wrong.

"It's because during your initiation test with the Jedi Council, you were asked to reach into the force and say at least a small portion of the Jedi Code after being told it once. You obviously succeeded."

Saytani knew that she was about to finally get the answers she was looking for ever since she woke up, though it didn't feel too good being talked to in a scolding fashion.

"And yet, even though it's an exercise meant to test mental Force capacity, someone as intelligent as you should have memorized the code after repeating it once, correct?

"U-um, yes, I-I remember it, but what are you trying to say?"

His exhausted posture was unchanged, but he blushed slightly as he opened his eyes and took his left hand and scratched his head. This said to Saytani that he tested her because of something… embarrassing? She was now not only flat out stumped, but she couldn't help but be even more naturally curious.

He began to beat around the bush a little, "Well, eh… um, so you know it right? Why, then, did you ask Master Yoda to stay bunked up with me, hmm?

She then instantly understood what he was talking about in that one sentence, but not what this was all about. But despite that, just knowing that he was referring to the Jedi way of not marrying shocked her, then angered her, then made her embarrassed. But she thought really hard, searching all possible opinion she had for an answer.

She then found her answer, after nearly five minutes. Despite her slight embarrassment, she wanted desperately more than anything at that second to sound clear and sincere.

She gave a genial smile, "Because I really want to be your friend Ma… um, Negis," she succeeded, but in a brief moment of mental weakness, let her embarrassing feelings take control and force her to continue, "I-is it really wrong to want, um… companionship of that level?"

She just barely kept herself from yelping. She felt her face flush with warm blood. But even still, she diligently stood there as if nothing had changed. She felt like such a bloody fool. Now he was going to be angry at her for liking him and…

But she then heard the slap of skin on skin, and opened her eyes to see that Negis, once again, had drastically changed in facial appearance. He had taken his left hand and slapped it onto his forehead; his eyes closed as he shook his head with a small smile, seemingly laughing a bit to himself.

Her sudden realization that she had not looked like a total fool allowed herself the focus to hear him mutter very softly to himself, "stupid, stupid me." He then took his left hand off his forehead, with a slightly larger smile, and held his hand out to be taken, while turning his body slightly in the direction of the hallway.

"Well I suppose we should get going."

He no longer looked exhausted… he looked pleasant and relieved. Saytani faintly smiled as she felt the very alien, but very good, feeling of welcoming. She took it, and was almost instantly pulled into a quiet scurry towards her and Negis's bedroom, while he began whispering to her about possibly teaching her a few new tricks in combat.

At that point, she didn't care where he was going to take her, because she was subtly overcome with relief that he was not really her enemy.


End file.
